Security personnel, police officers, military personnel, and other personnel (including private citizens) who carry a firearm may carry a number of items to accompany their firearm and/or assist in their security and protection on a duty belt and/or concealed upon their person. Such items may include a holster for a firearm, a magazine or speedloader pouch or holder for holding extra ammunition for the firearm, and holders for other items such as mace or pepper spray, a baton, handcuffs, a flashlight, a knife, a radio, a cellular phone, or other items useful to such personnel. As mentioned, one or more of the carried items may be concealed.
Such holders have been made of leather. Leather has been a desirable material because of its durability and appearance. However, leather holders have several disadvantages. For instance, leather is a relatively heavy material, and it may absorb oils or grease causing stains. Even more problematic, leather can be easily contaminated with blood, which in turn is very difficult to remove from the holder. Blood contamination is particularly problematic for police officers who come in contact with injured victims of vehicle accidents and crimes.
In particular for concealed carry, there is a need for a magazine holder that may be worn, for example, inside a pocket that may substantially securely hold the firearm magazine in a concealed fashion while also allowing reasonable access to the magazine. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a magazine holder or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that provides any one or more of these or other advantageous features, including, but not limited to improved structure, configuration, and method to conceal, store, and provide a firearm magazine when the firearm magazine is needed.